St Mungo's
by PurpleFive
Summary: "Hermione smiled. Caroline was her favorite patient for one simple reason, she wasn't crazy." After the war, Hermione started consoling those who had lost everything by becoming a doctor at St. Mungo's. A story that shows true love never dies. ONESHOT


"Madam Granger," A young woman said as Hermione walked in to the building, "Your eight-thirty is already waiting." Hermione nodded, smiling at the punctuality of her patient. She walked down the short hall and stepped in to her office, closing the door gently behind her. The soft blue walls and sandy tan carpet gave the office the feel of a beach; somewhere tropical and far away which is where most of her patients preferred to be. After the war, after Harry defeated Voldemort, Hermione started consoling those who had lost everything, and after a short time decided that was what she wanted to do with the rest of her life. She went to school and became a MediWitch, but of the mind. She tried to help those who couldn't be aided with magic or potions. At St. Mungo's she would listen to story after story about the tragedies and loss that had occurred during the war three years ago.

This appointment was with one of her favorite patients; a Miss Caroline Daniels. Caroline was one of the survivors of 'The House'. While Harry was fighting Voldemort in the final battle some of the Order followed an anonymous tip that confirmed the rumors of a suspected safe house for Death Eaters. What they found wasn't a safe house but a torture prison. Death Eaters would capture witches and wizards, and keep them in this decrepit house, torturing them for information they knew they didn't have. The Order killed every Death Eater they saw and rescued the prisoners. Even with every potion and spell at hand a few prisoners died, a lot of them healed and have minor counseling but otherwise lead normal lives. The few that were in St. Mungo's were considered lost causes; their minds completely gone.

"Good morning Caroline." Hermione chirped, setting her bags on her desk and taking a seat in the red velvet chair in front of it. Caroline was about Hermione's height, her same athletic build, but her hair was a silky brown with soft waves. Her skin was pale from being inside all day, but there was still the essence of the olive color it once was. She had scars on her arms and legs but it didn't draw away from the fact she truly was a beautiful girl.

"Hello Madam Granger." She said sweetly, "How's your husband?" Hermione smiled. Caroline was her favorite patient for one simple reason, she wasn't crazy. Everything that she did or said was completely sane and Hermione had had countless intelligent conversations with her. She was sent to St. Mungo's to be analyzed and see what sort of counseling she needed. After telling everyone a 'scarred angel' was coming for her people freaked and had her committed. Once Hermione had asked her if she knew why she was at St. Mungo's.

"_Do you know why you are here, Caroline?" Hermione asked in her professional tone. Caroline nodded and gave a quick smile. _

"_Because I told everyone a 'scarred angel' was looking for me." She answered. _

"_Is there still a scarred angel looking for you?" Hermione pressed. _

"_I hope so." Caroline whispered with a frown. _

Thinking of this, Hermione decided to dive in to their session.

"So, today you are going to talk and I am going to listen. I want you to tell me everything about your time at 'The House'." Caroline blinked at her for a second then nodded slowly.

"Okay…where do you want me to start?" She asked.

"Anywhere you want." Hermione said, secretly hoping she would start where the idea of this 'scarred angel' occurred.

"Well, seeing as you brought up the angel, I suppose I could start where he showed up." Hermione had to mask her surprise. Caroline had told the story of how she was captured by Death Eaters, taken to the house, and tortured, but she had never gone farther than the first few days of imprisonment.

"Okay, I'm listening." Hermione said, setting her notepad down and leaning back comfortably in her chair. Caroline sighed and sat up, resting her elbows on the top of her knees. She locked her fingers together and sighed again.

"Okay…well you know about the torture. How they would do anything and everything except kill me." She started, "It had been a week or so, according to another prisoner. I had seen a dozen or so different Death Eaters, each one nastier than the last. One day two Death Eaters came in. They resembled each other but the older one looked like a coward. He talked about the different ways the younger one could torture me and what others had done. The younger one, a little older than me, tried to keep a blank face but I could see he wanted to hurl. I don't know how long they stood there and talked but it was long enough for me to drift off. When I woke up he was talking to me."

"_Hold still." He whispered, his voice smooth and gentle. She froze, terrified of what he could be doing. She felt something rough and wet graze against her leg. Disgust filled her as images of what it could possibly be flooded her mind. He shifted in her sight, the sound of something falling in to water, then the sound of water falling on to more water. The feeling came again but this time she looked up and saw him pressing a wet cloth against her leg. He rinsed it in the small bowl next to him. _

"_What are you doing?" She asked with a hoarse voice. He didn't answer, didn't look at her; just washed off her skin where it was exposed. He was squatting next to her, his polished shoes glinting in the low light of the room. His black pants were pressed and obviously designer. He had taken off his robe and rolled up the sleeves of his white button up. Only when he reached her face did he look her in the eyes. His grey eyes pierced her so deeply she felt as if her soul were naked. Their eyes remained locked as he reached up and tenderly started wiping off her face with the wet rag. She grabbed his hand and held it against her face. _

"_What are you doing?" She asked again. _

"_I'm not like them." He said. Caroline glanced at the arm she held still and rolled her eyes. She shoved it back towards him and pushed herself up to her feet. _

"_Yeah, that mark there says otherwise." She tried to stand strong but inside she knew she was helpless against anything a Death Eater saw fit to do to her. He stood, his eyes sad, and stepped toward her._

"_I'm not like them." He repeated. _

"_Prove it." He gestured toward her with the wet rag. She looked herself over and couldn't deny the fact he had cleaned her up. _

"_So?" She spat. _

"_I want to help you. All of you." He said, stepping closer to her. _

Caroline chuckled to herself, bringing Hermione out of the story.

"And he came by every day. He brought me food, helped clean me up, and even healed my cuts and wounds. We talked about everything from what was going on with the war to his childhood to our dreams and goals after the war. For weeks we just talked and talked. I started to call him my 'scarred angel' after he told me why he got the mark. Apparently he had to or Voldemort would've killed his mother." Hermione grabbed her note pad and scribbled what she could, amazed at how much detail Caroline had given her.

"Why would he be looking for you?" Hermione asked, setting the pad back down. Caroline sighed and smiled.

"I had been there for four months, according to my angel. It was Christmas day. He brought me some orange cake and cider. I remember we were sitting on the small blanket I kept hidden under my cot. He had given it to me to keep so we could sit on it when he visited. He was telling me about the Christmas Party he had gone to and the drunken people that had done crazy things there."

"_Why do you go to these if you don't like them?" She asked him, still laughing from his latest story. _

"_I have to; for appearances." He sighed. Caroline took another bite from her orange cake and closed her eyes. _

"_This is heaven. I can never thank you enough...for everything." She opened her eyes and looked in to his, hoping he would understand just how deeply indebted to him she was. Because of his company, kind words, and support she was able to make it through the other Death Eater's tortures. _

"_I told you, I'm not like them." He traced the mark on his arm mindlessly. _

"_No, I mean it." Caroline said seriously, setting down her cake, "If it weren't for you I wouldn't be alive. Knowing I get to see you, talk to you…knowing that someone cares if I'm alive or okay has made it possible for me to endure all that's happened." Caroline could see the words forming in her head and knew her heart agreed. _

"_I love you." She said quietly. _

"You told him you loved him?" Hermione cut in. Caroline gave her a stern look and continued.

_He stared at her for a moment, unreadable. He surprised her by leaning over their small feast and brushing his lips against hers. He held still, his lips a breath away from hers, waiting for her reaction. She felt her heart swell and butterflies dance in her stomach. She leaned forward, pressing her lips tenderly against his. His were soft and smooth, and warm. The warmth from his touch traveled through her body like lightening, making her feel like she had before her capture. He pulled her in to his arms and held her tight as their kisses deepened. _

"_I love you too." He whispered, pulling her closer to him. _

"He said he loved me too. He wasn't who the other Death Eaters thought he was. After that we would talk like we used to but sometimes we would just hold each other, and on rare occasions we would make love." Hermione dropped the pen in her hand.

"What?" She said, quickly recovering the pen from the carpeted floor.

"Oh come on Madam Granger. You know what I said." Caroline laughed. Hermione stared at her with wide eyes then grabbed her note pad and scribbled frantically.

"I know what you said, I just can't believe it. You _made love_ in a _prison_? With a _Death Eater_?" Caroline laughed again, leaning back against her seat.

"Yes. We were in love!"

"That still doesn't quite answer why he would still be looking for you." Hermione said, scanning her notes. Caroline sighed and closed her eyes, a frown forming on her lips.

"It was the day we were all rescued. He came in early, in a hurry. He seemed afraid and by what he said he was risking everything coming to me."

"_Caroline." He said as he walked in to her room. He shut the door quickly and rushed across to her. He scooped her in to his arms and held her close before she could say a word. He put her back on her feet and held her face between his hands. He planted a couple hard kisses on her lips then looked in to her eyes. _

"_What's going on?" She asked him, starting to worry at his panicked expression. _

"_It's starting and I have to go." He said and pulled her in to another tight embrace. He started rocking her gently, kissing her forehead. _

"_What's starting?" She asked simply. _

"_The war. The war is starting and I have to go help." He kissed her hard again and she stepped away from him. _

"_What are you saying?" _

"_I've already sent a tip about this place. Someone should be here to rescue you soon. Caroline, love, I have to go help them defeat the Dark Lord." Caroline knew she shouldn't cry but she couldn't help it. Tears were streaming down her face. His body relaxed instantly and his motions became softer. He cupped her chin in his hand and gave her a weak smile. _

"_I love you." He said, gently bringing her to him. She closed her eyes and let out a small sob. He brushed his lips against hers, pulled away, and then did it again. She gathered herself enough to accept his kiss and lean in. He kissed her deeply and slowly, knowing it could be their last. _

"_I have to go," He said, "But I promise I will find you." She couldn't keep the sobs back any longer. Her body shook with the cries, the pain in her heart worse than anything any Death Eater had caused._

"_I love you, my scarred angel." She whispered. _

"_I will never stop looking for you." He promised as he left her room. As soon as the door had closed she fell to her knees and screamed. She screamed again and again, hoping to dull the pain with an outlet, but nothing helped. Her whole body ached and her heart shattered. She pounded her fists against the cold floor, breaking one of her hands. She screamed again, holding her hand against her chest. Suddenly her door burst open and she was blinded by a yellow light. _

"I woke up here." Caroline said. Hermione was writing frantically, excited for the breakthrough.

"Wait," She said suddenly, looking at the note she had just made, "He tipped someone off to the location of 'The House'?" She asked. Caroline nodded and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"He said he would never stop looking for me, and I believe him." She mumbled, "Is that stupid?" She asked clearly. Hermione blinked at her.

"What?" For three years Caroline Daniels had been unwavering in the belief that her scarred angel was coming to find her, but today she reflected doubt and uncertainty.

"Is it stupid to think that after all this time he's still looking?" Hermione thought for a moment.

"Don't you know his name?" She asked, mentally kicking herself for never having asked this before.

"No. He never told me and no one ever used names there." Hermione sighed and sat on the edge of her chair.

"Our time seems to be up for the day, Caroline, but I want you to know we made buckets of progress today. It may even be the farthest I have ever gotten with any of my patients yet!" Hermione said cheerfully. Caroline gave her a weak smile and headed out the door. Hermione could see that Caroline was finally broken. That her will was shattered and she was losing faith in her scarred angel quickly.

0o0o0o0o0

As per normal Monday routine Hermione met up with Harry at their favorite little diner in downtown London. The moment he saw her he knew something was up. They gave each other a small hug and took their seats, ordering their usual. Hermione wrapped her hands around the small mug of hot tea Harry had ordered for her and stared in to the steaming liquid.

"What's going on Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione looked up at him then shrugged.

"It's one of my patients." She started. She knew she wasn't supposed to talk to anyone about what her patients say but she had to get it off her chest or their stories would eat her alive. Telling Harry was what kept her on the doctor side of St. Mungo's.

"It's Caroline," Harry nodded, knowing Caroline's story, "She told me everything today. She told me about how her and her 'angel' met. How they fell in love and how he promised her he would never stop looking for her." Harry gave her a wide eyed look and leaned in, ready for the whole story. Hermione relayed what Caroline had told her and at the end Harry sat back and ran a hand through his hair.

"Wow…" He said, "So this guy tipped us off to 'The House' _and _fought with us against Voldemort?" Hermione nodded, sipping her tea.

"So we may actually know this guy." The idea had never come to Hermione before but she agreed Harry had a point.

"Wouldn't that be wonderful?" Hermione said excitedly.

"Yeah, but you said she was giving up on him." Harry said, wondering what plan he had just unleashed in Hermione's intricate brain.

"From her description could you see if there is anyone you know like that?" Hermione asked, still excited.

"Actually," Harry said thoughtfully, "There is a guy who comes to mind."

"Great! Talk with him or at least find out if it is him and I will talk to him! Oh thank you Harry!" Hermione bounced in her seat, happy for the idea of what-could-be.

0o0o0o0o0

The next day Harry called her at her office sounding unsure.

"What's wrong Harry?" She asked.

"I think I found him…" He said, "But you aren't going to like who it is." Hermione rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Why would I care?" She asked, sitting in her red chair casually.

"You'll find out. He works in the Misuse of Magic Department in the Ministry. Office number 443. He is expecting me to come around two but I think you should talk to him." Hermione thought for a second, suspicious of Harry keeping the man's name, but decided she'd find out at two.

"I will be there! Thank you so, so much Harry! I owe you so much!" She hung up the phone and bounced in her seat, sending a couple happy fist pumps in to the air.

She rushed over to the Ministry, found her way to the Misuse of Magic Department, and walked confidently to the door marked 443. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she knocked. A voice told her to come in so she pushed open the door and stepped in. Her stomach dropped and she mentally kicked Harry in the ass for not warning her ahead of time.

"Granger?"

"Malfoy."

0o0o0o0o0

"Where's Potter?" He asked, sitting on the edge of his dark wood desk.

"It's just me." Hermione said. Although Draco had been proven innocent and fought against Voldemort in the war she still couldn't bring herself to like him. Although looking at him now, his tall muscular stature was just as broken as Caroline's was leaving her office; she was beginning to think Harry was right.

"Oh, well have a seat then." He gestured to a chair directly in front of her but she didn't move.

"Mal – Draco, I have to ask you a question." She said seriously. Draco stared at her for a second, unreadable, then nodded for her to go on.

"I need to know if you ever went to that house where all of the prisoners were kept for Death Eaters." She stared at him but his expression remained the same. He gave her another nod. Tension started to build in her chest, making her palms sweat.

"Did you talk to any of the prisoners?" Another small nod, "Draco, did you give the Order the tip about the house?" Hermione waited nervously while his grey eyes pierced through her. He nodded again, almost unnoticeably, but it was enough for relief and happiness to wash over Hermione. She grinned and noticeably relaxed.

"Why do you want to know all of this, Granger?" Draco spat. Hermione smiled at him and stepped closer. He resisted but she grabbed his hand and held it between her two.

"She's still waiting." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes. Draco's face fell and Hermione could feel the muscles in his hand go slack.

"What?" He breathed.

"She's still waiting for you, Draco." He steadied himself with his other hand and swallowed hard.

"How did you know – What are you – She's alive?" He stammered. Hermione squeezed his hand and smiled wide.

"Yes, and she will be at Willow Park tomorrow around noon if you would like to see for yourself." Draco pulled his hand from hers and ran it across his face, staring at nothing in particular.

"What would I say?" He looked back at Hermione with a mixture of panic and happiness in his eyes.

"The truth." Hermione said, hoping the truth was good.

"I never stopped looking…but after a while you have to believe what people tell you. They told me she was dead…" He said more to himself than Hermione. He sat in one of the chairs in front of him and ran a hand through his hair, the dark mark still visible underneath his white button up sleeve.

"We will see you tomorrow, then." Hermione said, leaving Draco to his thoughts.

0o0o0o0o0

The next day Hermione walked leisurely with Caroline. Hermione was all smiles, knowing what could happen, but Caroline was downcast and hidden.

"What's up with you today?" Hermione asked, bumping Caroline lightly with her shoulder. Caroline shrugged then sat down heavily on a park bench. Hermione frowned and took the seat next to her.

"Caroline?" Hermione asked. Caroline sniffed and wiped a tear from her face then looked up at Hermione.

"I've been stupid these past years." She started, "I mean, I've been in a loony bin for three years all because I think some _guy_ is looking for me! Some guy I met while being held _hostage_!" Hermione put a reassuring arm over her shoulders and kissed her hair motherly.

"I think you've been doing what you should have." The statement surprised Caroline.

"What?"

"Well, if you hadn't stayed at St. Mungo's then we wouldn't have met." Hermione started to explain, "Then you wouldn't have told me your story and I wouldn't have illegally told my best friend." Hermione glanced up as she explained and smiled. She continued talking while Draco walked towards them, not having seen them yet.

"He wouldn't have done some digging on the description you gave me," He looked up and stopped mid-stride. He stared for a second, paralyzed, "And he wouldn't have called me with some results." Draco fell to his knees, relief washing over him.

"If you had stopped believing your angel was searching for you, we wouldn't have found him." Tears glistened on Draco's face as he ran his hands through his hair. Caroline gave Hermione a confused look then followed her gaze. Her breath caught when she saw Draco. She stood and slowly walked toward him. Silently she knelt in front of him, touching his face tenderly as if to make sure he was real. Draco did the same, tucking her hair behind her ear. She wiped the tears from his cheeks and smiled.

"I never stopped." He whispered, running his thumb over her lips, "I never stopped." Caroline smiled again and leaned in, brushing her lips lightly against his. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, promising to never let go. They sat there for a long time, just holding each other, and then started talking. Hermione watched for a while to make sure they would be okay then went back to her office and filed paperwork necessary for Caroline Daniels' immediate discharge from St. Mungo's.

Epilogue

Hermione hadn't seen Caroline or Draco since that day in the park but she had heard good things. It wasn't until the Ministry Christmas party eight months later did she run in to them. They each had an arm around the other, smiling and laughing with the small group around them. Hermione noticed the small swelling of Caroline's belly and grinned. She drug Ron over to them, giving quick introductions then dove in to the questioning.

"How are you two? What happened after the park? How are you feeling, Caroline?" Hermione drilled.

"Whoa, whoa, Hermione; calm down." Draco said, holding up his hand to her. Hermione caught glimpse of a ring on his finger and immediately snatched up Caroline's left hand. She eyed the rock on her ring finger giddily.

"Yes, we got married, and yes, we are expecting." Caroline said, rubbing the small bump.

"So everything worked out?" Hermione asked. Draco and Caroline smiled at each other and nodded.

"Thank you so much Hermione. This wouldn't have happened without you. It means everything to us." Caroline said, squeezing Hermione's arm lovingly.

"Which is why," Draco said, "We would like you to be our child's God Mother." Hermione stared at them in shock then squeaked a 'yes' and hugged them both. When Draco and Caroline had to leave Hermione felt herself bubbling over with happy emotions. The only thing she had wanted to do after the war was help those who had been most deeply affected. Caroline Daniels may not have been the most tragic of cases, but she got a happy ending; that alone made Hermione feel as if her life had major purpose and that she can make miracles happen.


End file.
